<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The notes of the heart by Perlelas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339089">The notes of the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlelas/pseuds/Perlelas'>Perlelas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Lain is a good friend, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Runaan is shy, Tiadrin is a protector, Tiadrin phone driving (not good), ethari doesn’t talk about his problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlelas/pseuds/Perlelas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in modern times, and the elven characters remain elves of Xadia.<br/>Tiadrin and Lain, in love with each other for a few years but living apart for now, they own a bar.<br/>Runaan is hired by his two friends as a waiter and bartender.<br/>Since their last investment to add animation to the bar, which is: a stage. Tiadrin offered to hire a second person. A person she knows well who has many hidden talents, including those of musician and singer: Ethari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did my best to translate because English is not my original language.<br/>I wanted to share the first chapter of this story before Christmas, but things decided otherwise. I wish you good reading, and I hope you enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft tinkling of the clean glasses on the counter brings a light atmosphere to the deserted bar. At this time of day, people are working and few customers are coming through the door of this place of comfort. As soon as the last glass is dried and put away, Runaan takes care of cleaning the tables by correctly replacing the chairs, and dusting them. There you go. He has nothing to do: everything is in order, everything is clean. Drinks? A glance is enough to see that Lain has already installed the different fruit juices, alcohol, and soft drinks in their place. Well... what can he do in the meantime ?</p>
<p>His turquoise look glides on the new stage still empty of any decoration or musical instruments. Runaan wonders what Tiadrin’s talented friend looks like.<br/>
<i>What is it called again ? Ethari ! Sweet pretty name. I wonder if... But where do I have the head ?!</i><br/>
He will be here today for eight o'clok. He’s taking a look at his watch.<br/>
<i>In about 20 minutes.</i></p>
<p>A play of light draws his attention over his shoulder : a light bulb is dying. A semblance of a smile appears on Runaan’s face : here is a small activity while waiting for the arrival of their new colleague ! A light bulb to replace. Let’s go ! At the same time, he takes the opportunity to check the serviceability of the other light bulbs. There are two others that are showing signs of weakening, but nothing alarming. Unlike the one that flashes at the entrance... until it goes out.</p>
<p>Here he goes up the steps of the stepladder when the bar door opens. Runaan fights against his reflex to turn away from his task to greet the unknown entering to avoid losing balance.<br/>
- Goodmorning, said Runaan. How can I help you?<br/>
- Huh ? Oh ! Goodmorning.</p>
<p>Visibly, the client had not seen him immediately, but when he heard that warm and gentle voice... Runaan was so intrigued that he let his eyes slide down. Until let his head follow the movement.<br/>
The elf present at the foot of the stepladder has darker skin than his own with a luminous amber look, and wears soft, harmonious, blackberry-colored tattoos painted on his face and arms. And his hair as bright white as his is shorter than his. Another moonshadow elf.<br/>
But at the moment of this unexpected encounter, time seems to have stopped between the two elves who observe each other. Each seems to have forgotten where he is, or why they looked at each other. Or why they’re always looking at each other.<br/>
A heartbeat brings Runaan back into the present time, and he realizes only at that moment : he had stopped breathing and had forgotten the “how the breathing process works”. Why did his breathing stop? Was it because he was distracted by that beautiful elf out of nowhere?</p>
<p><i>Beautiful elf… ?</i> This thought almost makes him lose his balance, but he makes up for it in silence, almost making the stranger think that the stepladder is getting old. The elf with short white hair wild  comes to stabilize the accessory as if it were a reflex.<br/>
- Don’t go down there ! he exclaims with a safety hand hanging.<br/>
- Don’t worry about me, reassure Runaan with the cheeks slightly pink of embarrassment. I’m used to this stepladder.<br/>
<i>If that stepladder could speak, he’d scold me before he took me down,</i> he thinks.<br/>
- Are you sure about that ?<br/>
- Yes. Certain. Do you need anything? Or are you looking for something?<br/>
The elf drops the stepladder and stands up with a soft smile.<br/>
- Forgive me, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Ethari. I’m a musician.<br/>
Ethari… Musician… ? Runaan feels like an unusual heat filling his heart. It’s… HIS NEW COLLEAGUE !? So many thoughts swirl in his head that he doesn’t know about the moment they come from. Is it his head ? Is it his heart ?<br/>
<i>Moon, help me out! He has something beautiful that makes my head spin ! Wait… What ?! What am I talking about ? Heart, calm down, this is really not the moment, shhh !</i><br/>
- Oh! You are looking for Tiadrin, certainly? He asks quickly.<br/>
He does not give Ethari time to answer that he already calls her friend (and boss).<br/>
- Tiadrin !<br/>
<i>Tiadrin ! Please !</i><br/>
No answer.<br/>
- Tiadrin ?</p>
<p>His friend’s still not answering, but his fine hearing brings his the information that she is right in the kitchen with Lain and they’re joking around.<br/>
Runaan rolls his eyes with an almost grouchy tired sigh.<br/>
- Tiadrin !<br/>
Still not seeing her appear in his field of vision, Runaan sees only one solution coming to his mind, and is mentally preparing to receive lightning from the sky.<br/>
- Don't trouble yourself, reassure Ethari. I’m gonna go find her.<br/>
- No no, he gently stop him. I know very well she hears me. Careful : I’ll get in trouble... TIIIAAAAA !<br/>
A flat silence makes its entrance at this moment but doesn’t last. Firm and decisive steps resonate on the tiled floor of the kitchen, in a way that gives the feeling of wanting to flee at full speed to another country. Tiadrin’s short white hair suddenly appears in his field of vision. The face of her friend’s elven angel twisted by a predatory expression makes Tiadrin’s personality intimidating for people who don’t know her well. But if only these people knew how much this elf is actually much more intimidating than that ! </p>
<p>Runaan returns to his task by acting as if nothing had happened by looking up at the sky with an innocent look. A muffled laugh draws his attention to the bottom of the stepladder : his attitude seems to have amused his new colleague who hides his smile behind a hand.<br/>
<i>Bravo Runaan, you’re pretending to be the suicidal idiot of the place. That said... his laughter is nice to hear. What... THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE !</i><br/>
- I WILL KILL THE GUY WHO CALLED ME THAT !! RUNAAN !<br/>
The tall elf perched on the stepladder stabilizes at best, slightly tucking his head into his shoulders, before turning on his friend without crossing her eyes (which will sure give him cold sweats), then to indicate with a pointed finger the presence of the musician. This distraction technique works wonders, because Tiadrin focuses her attention on Ethari. Anger instantly flies out of her voice.<br/>
- Ethari! she smiles and welcomes him into her arms. I didn’t hear you coming! Did you find easily ?<br/>
- There was no problem. Your indications were very clear. The biggest problem was parking my car.<br/>
- Where is it parked ?<br/>
- Just here, across the street. It was the front car that caused me some problems, but I managed to park as you see it.<br/>
Tiadrin approaches the big window to see the words of her friend and grumbles.<br/>
- Rrrrr ! Nyx ! How many times have I told him to park his car better ?! And I wonder why she has a car. She has wings !<br/>
- Perhaps to rest when she is too tired? Ethari supposes with a sweet smile.<br/>
- Don’t take her side. This is no excuse to park on two sites.</p>
<p>Ethari nods his head after a brief hesitation. Tiadrin gently leads him by the arm to show him around, while taking the time of one second for to give a little kick in the stepladder where Runaan is perched as a warning sign :  that they have not yet finished.<br/>
Runaan pushes a small cry of surprise by clinging to the hanse of the accessory and holding the light bulb that nearly escaped from his hand. The feeling of stability returned, the tall elf breathes deeply to calm the palpitations of his heart, and the sensation of cold sweat caused by the resonance of the metal of the stepladder in his limbs.<br/>
- It was dangerous, Tiadrin ! points out Ethari.<br/>
- And He knew it was even more dangerous for him to call me «Tia», she replies in a somewhat grumpy tone.<br/>
Runaan dares not turn on his friend, clearly feeling her black look on him, and decides to ignore it completely by returning to his occupation. Thus making the emptiness in his mind, forgetting during this moment the luminous appearance of his new charming (and beautiful) colleague and the avenging warning of Tiadrin. Gently, he rotates the bulb until its light comes to life. Satisfied with his short occupation, however, he checked his position before starting to descend the old bulb in his hand, until he realized that Tiadrin awaits him with firm feet. Something that makes him stop moving, three steps from the ground.</p>
<p>The medium-sized elf lady, with her eyebrows gathered, stares intensely at him with her blue gaze. Arms crossed on her chest, and foot tapping the floor. The invisible cold sweats in the back of the tall elf makes him shiver but shows nothing, and quickly look around the places, inside Tiadrin did not make Ethari visit the place, leaving him to himself. But he quickly realizes that she left this care to Lain. His turquoise eyes returning to Tiadrin’s blue eyes, Runaan swallowed before speaking.<br/>
- What do you want from me, Tiadrin?<br/>
- I want you to get off this stepladder. I have a score to settle with you.<br/>
Her tone is calm, but grumpy. Very grumpy.<br/>
<i>Oh no... oh dear moon, have mercy... </i><br/>
- Come down, she orders. Now!<br/>
- Tiadrin... I cleaned the floor less than an hour ago.<br/>
- I know that. And you might clean it a second time if you don’t come down immediately !<br/>
He goes down from a step without breaking eye contact, and gets ready to place the tip of his foot on the penultimate step one before narrowly changing his mind.<br/>
- And what will happen to me if I agree to your request?<br/>
Without answering, Tiadrin runs up his sleeves to her elbows, progressing a very determined step towards him, then grips the stepladder with force to bend it to the side, forcing Runaan to cling tightly, like a cat perched on a leaning branch. But a cat perched holding a light bulb! He doesn’t even realize the sound escaping from his throat, clearly resembling a cat mew !<br/>
Though he hides behind a facade devoid of emotion, inwardly: anxiety finds a way to settle down in a small space of his mind.<br/>
- The right question, Tiadrin replies on the threat, is : what could happen to you if you don’t come down ?!<br/>
- All right. what’s waiting for me if I don’t come down ?<br/>
- DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, RUNAAN?  she roars teeth tight, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.<br/>
- Now that you ask me, he says with his voice always calm and falsely serene, not really.<br/>
- In that case : come down !<br/>
- I’m going down. but before that, can you... put the stepladder on it four feet and let me go, please ?<br/>
Tiadrin wrinkles her nose without breaking eye contact with Runaan. A challenge of gaze that has settled between them by dint of working together.</p>
<p>Three meters from their position, Lain and Ethari observe them with surprise wide-eyed. Ethari slips his amber eyes on his neighbour who raises the sleeve and looks at his watch to time the challenge of gaze.<br/>
- It happen often ? asks Ethari with a whisper.<br/>
- Yes, quite often. Don’t worry. And most of the time, they meet at the dojo to put it back in the form of a real fight this time.<br/>
- Oh! realizes the musician. So she’s fighting him when it’s not you. She told me about it.<br/>
Lain leans more to his ear with a smirk.<br/>
- Yes. And I can assure you that watching them fight is a deadly distraction. Would you like to come with us in the morning ?<br/>
Ethari reflects a few moments with a little pout.<br/>
- I don’t fight that much anymore...<br/>
- It is not an obligation if it is only to watch them bicker.<br/>
- Is there any bloodshed to be expected ?<br/>
- They avoid this situation as much as possible, but it can happen.</p>
<p>Lain observes Tiadrin’s friend from the corner of the eye immersed in his thoughts. A very discreet ringtone manages to be heard from the pocket of Ethari. A ringtone resembling a message received. The elf with the amber eyes apologizes before paying attention to the text, but the expression on his face clearly indicates to Lain that Ethari silently regrets having paid attention to it. The smile that was still on his face a short time ago is wiped, and the luminous radiance of his eyes fades away. In addition, Ethari goes so far as to completely turn off his phone by blowing exasperation through the nose.<br/>
- Are you okay ?<br/>
Ethari tidies up his phone off in his pocket. His face now has an expression that sounds like « all is well ». A «all is well» not very convincing, however.<br/>
- It is not important, he reassures with a sweet smile. But I think that, on balance, combat lessons would do me some good. What time?<br/>
- Seven in the morning.<br/>
- Okay. I’ll be there. Where is this dojo ?<br/>
Lain searches in his pocket and takes out a somewhat damaged calling card, whose logo has even disappeared, but with the address always visible. Lain whispers to him that he can keep the card, because he knows the road.<br/>
Ethari folds the eyes to know exactly the name of the place which is more or less visible. Fortunately, he manages to decipher: « Silver... Moon ». The sound of the stepladder resting on the ground draws Ethari’s attention on the two elves still in visual confrontation. Runaan finally comes down from his perch without breaking eye contact with his friend. It seems hard to guess who will win or not win, but one thing is certain : neither of them seems to want to give up. After three minutes, Lain leaves his attention on the chronometer to watch the time, and shows a bored pout.<br/>
- Tiadrin ? I dare say you that we still have some things to work out concerning the restoration of this noon.<br/>
Tiadrin answers only with brief throat sounds without giving up his gaze fight with Runaan.<br/>
- Especially if the restoration in question requires a moment of preparation, insists Lain.<br/>
- Rrrr. I got it, Lain.<br/>
- Now, Tiadrin. If not, we’ll be late... Tia, please. Can you... Oops... </p>
<p>Slowly, but surely: Tiadrin diverts his attention from Runaan to strike Lain with a black eye.<br/>
- What did you... dare to say ?!<br/>
- Um... I... I... he he he...<br/>
He quickly looks at his chronometer.<br/>
- F...four minutes and seventeen seconds ! Record broken... it doesn’t rhyme at all, he says starting to slip away. Moon, help!<br/>
- I hope for your sake you run faster than you say !! exclaims Tiadrin as she pursues him.<br/>
Lain disappears running into the adjacent room, followed by a few milliseconds of Tiadrin.<br/>
- Come here now !<br/>
- No no no no no! Please ! Tiadrin, no! It came out all alone ! It was involuntary ! Please! I’m sorry! Sorry! Sorry!<br/>
Noises of moving furniture, slippery steps on the ground are heard, and even objects made of metal or wood falling to the ground.<br/>
Lain and Tiadrin pass several times before the eyes of Ethari who can’t help himself smile very amused.<br/>
For his part, Runaan folds the stepladder and passes in the back of his new colleague by taking a brief look at the scene before continuing his way to store the accessory.<br/>
He really exudes a warm aura, he thinks while trying to look ahead paying attention to what he is doing.<br/>
- You two are really not finished, ends up saying Ethari with a laugh.</p>
<p>This burst of laughter has the gift of attracting the attention of Runaan who forgets the presence of the stepladder in his hands. The wobbly disposition of it makes it tilt forward and hits the shoulder of the tall elf in a way that suddenly awakens him from his reverie.<br/>
<i>Ouch! But what is... ? Oh dear moon... Runaan, pull yourself together, you can do it. Even if your new colleague is cute... I’ll even say incredibly cute, attractive and... Stop! Wake up! You just met him! Besides, beautiful as he is, he must already have someone in his life...</i><br/>
This thought creates a vice around his throat and causes a pine tree to his heart. But also attenuates his restless mental. <i>Yes, he is certainly already taken. A beautiful elf like him cannot be single.</i><br/>
He correctly stabilizes the stepladder against the wall, then gets ready to return to the big hall by forcing his gaze to look elsewhere than his beautiful colleague still in the same place to watch Tiadrin and Lain squabble. <i>And damn.</i><br/>
Runaan immediately returns to the adjacent room leaning against the wall to gather his ideas. <i>I’m not gonna make it through this day without being a mess to myself.</i><br/>
The voice of Tiadrin awakens him from his thoughts, and then draws his attention to the activity taking place in the big hall. His friend faces Ethari who dominates her with a good head.</p>
<p>Facing Ethari, Tiadrin shows her most serious expression. But he’s known her for a long time and he knows she won’t hurt him. And his teasing little smile and his soft eyes are right about her intention to want to grab him by the hand for a fight. However... that smile and that look won’t stop her from doing one little thing.<br/>
Without interrupting eye contact, Tiadrin crocheted the foot of a stool by pulling it towards her to climb on it  in order to be higher than her friend. Then, with a mocking smile, she passes a hand in his hair, thus awakening the rebel strands of Ethari.<br/>
- Ha !<br/>
- Hey !<br/>
She laughs at her little worked pout before she throws herself at his neck.<br/>
- Hmm. I’m glad to see you!<br/>
- Me too.<br/>
A noise coming from the kitchen attracts their attention, especially that of Tiadrin who breathes a sigh of false exasperation.<br/>
- As I had not guessed that he has just hid in the closet on the left. PRECISELY WHERE THE SENSITIVE UTENSILS ARE STORED !<br/>
Only a sound more than strongly resembling an annoyed “oh oh”, followed by sounds of objects making a symphonic encounter with the ground, suddenly bringing a surprised Runaan into the big hall, reaches the ears of the three elves who grimace with discomfort to hear these sounds more or less strident. When calm finally returns, Runaan enters the kitchen, looking for a sign of life. Lain’s embarrassed little sound trying to be forgotten tells him that his friend is fine, but also that he will have problems.<br/>
- Oh dear moon... swears Runaan by covering his eyes. Lain!<br/>
- Yes, I know what you’re going to say: "I put them away with care"! And I only have one thing to say to you about it: "Sorry...".<br/>
- Perfect! I’ll be back in a moment, says Tiadrin to Ethari. There’s someone I’m going to catch and then strangle. Without killing him, that’s fine! Runaan? Will you be as cute as a kitten and show Ethari around this crazy house?<br/>
- What ?!</p>
<p>While Tiadrin passes in front of the tall elf, she gently pinches the tip of his nose thanking him with a tender voice worked, then disappears again into the kitchen by intentionally reasoning her steps on the tiles. Runaan discreetly slips his turquoise look at Ethari gently laughing behind his hand.<br/>
- She’s leading you all, I see.<br/>
<i>Well... come on Runaan,</i> he reasons for himself. <i>You can do it. Present the places to him normally and above all: act normally.</i><br/>
He turns away from the kitchen, already animated by the supplications of Lain and the warnings of Tiadrin, to join his colleague musician.<br/>
- Indeed, and soon: she will lead you too, he warns with a hint of smile.<br/>
- Oh that, I don’t doubt it for a second! Which one of you is the most martyred most of the time?<br/>
Runaan does not manage to hold a smile to this question asked.<br/>
- I would say : Lain. But she does not fail to grab on to me when the opportunity arises. Well... I-I’ll show you around. There’s not much, as you can see : here is the friendly room, it can hold up to a hundred people, the door at the bottom, that you see there, is a reserve. We store household goods there, and all it takes to maintain the place, this door, at the other end, is the toilet, not much to see, and so here’s the stage. We didn’t bring anything as decoration because Tiadrin told us that you want to do it yourself. That said, if you need anything: do not hesitate to ask us for help.<br/>
- That’s nice of you, thank you.<br/>
Ethari inspects the gaze platform before climbing on it.<br/>
- I saw it less big. But I should have known that Tiadrin would have had it built this way. It smells like sung animations! And not just by me! This is gonna be distracting!<br/>
<i>Probably so</i>,  thinks Runaan, trying to look at something other than his colleague’s arms. Colleague who seems to be immersed in his thoughts while going down from the platform.<br/>
- Anyway... I didn’t properly introduce myself, and please forgive me. I am Runaan.<br/>
- There’s no problem, I’ve forgiven you, Runaan. Nice to meet you,  he smiled and extended his hand to greet him. I am Ethari.</p>
<p>Runaan automatically accepts the handshake without even taking the time to think. At his contact, Runaan feels a warm energy and incredibly soft touch deep within himself. Where did this come from ? Ethari’s hand is so pleasantly warm and soft that he looks down upon it, and finds it captivating from the moment. It is slightly larger than his, but the tall elf notices something else to it touch. And he cannot help but want to look at it more closely, forgetting in the moment that he holds between his fingers the hand of the elf for which his heart reacted in an unusual way. The pads of Ethari’s fingertips have strong and tender calluses at the same time, But the hand in itself contains a force and delicacy that Runaan had never seen in anyone before.<br/>
- R-Runaan... ? Are you okay ?<br/>
- Huh ?<br/>
Awakened from his silent contemplation, Runaan returns to the present moment when he realizes that he is holding Ethari’s hand and... The redness of his cheeks begins to return.<br/>
<i>For God’s sake, What am I doing ?!</i><br/>
- Sorry... ! he exclaimed, looking down and looking for an excuse. I...<br/>
A thud followed by a grunt of discomfort suddenly drew the attention of the two tall elves to the kitchen door. Runaan releases his colleague’s hand, in such a quick and subtle way that Ethari doesn’t even feel it, then crosses his arms on his chest, moving away from a step.<br/>
<i>I should have taken the day off. What an idiot I am !</i><br/>
Lain, fallen on his stomach, tries to escape desperately by fleeing the kitchen on all fours.<br/>
<i>Or maybe not, all things considered.</i></p>
<p>Runaan, who had never seen his friend ever run away from Tiadrin in this way, stops laughing by putting his hand on his mouth. Tiadrin appears at the kitchen door and grabs Lain by grabbing his ankles and pulling him in the direction of the room. Dragged by the feet, Lain tries to cling to the smooth tiles, but only manages to slide his palms into a strident sound.<br/>
- Oh no. Help, help, help !<br/>
Apart from Lain’s calls and the sound left by his hands, the only sound that reaches Runaan’s hearing is the great laughter held behind Ethari’s teeth.<br/>
- RUNAAN ! HELP ME !<br/>
- RUNAAN! warns Tiadrin. Dare to come to his rescue and the next ride is for you ! And you know VERY well that what I say: I do it ! No matter how long it takes me to catch you !<br/>
The steel look of Tiadrin temporarily freezes the tall elf on the spot. Not fear, but worry. Because, indeed, he knows from professional and friendly experience that even if Tiadrin is the smallest of them all together... she remains the most determined and never breaks her word. Never!<br/>
The first and last time Tiadrin had warned the tall elf, Runaan has it... as if to say, warmly regretted it. His left shoulder, formerly injured, seems to wake up and yell at him to give up immediately. Runaan then poses an almost sorry look to his friend. Friend who displays a little understanding pout as an answer. </p>
<p>With a force that neither Runaan nor Lain had suspected until today, and to see the wide-eyed surprise of Ethari : neither is he, Tiadrin takes his boyfriend inside the kitchen by lifting him off the floor. As some are perfectly awake, Runaan and Ethari look at each other with the same question in their eyes : « did you see what I saw ? »</p>
<p>When the household scene starts again in the kitchen, Ethari smiles softly at Runaan, shrugging his shoulders, as if to say: «let them squabble» and Runaan nods "good idea”.<br/>
Ethari turns away from his colleague by informing him that he simply leaves to get his things to set up on the platform. Runaan opens his mouth to offer his help, but immediately closes it when he sees the sun adorning Ethari with its most beautiful rays. Revealing something warm and sweet at the same time in this great elf, who awakens a fireplace in the heart.<br/>
He has admired wonderful landscapes and seen many wonderful things, but never... ah that never! He had not yet been hypnotized in this way. </p>
<p>And as Ethari disappears, Runaan questions himself about his own conduct : what happens to him ? Why does he feel his heart warm in this way ? Why... ? So many questions gathering and mixing in his mental, while his heart whispers the answer.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why... now ?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story continues.<br/>Enjoy reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet introductory music of <i>Call from a Rising Memory</i> gently awakens his still sleeping mind. Ethari just had a slightly softer night than the last. Just a little bit, but it’s already that. He gets up in good spirits despite his vision still blurred by fatigue, waters his face with fresh water, gets dressed and grabs his backpack to store a bottle of water, his toiletries and clean clothes for work for after the fight session. He takes a quick look at his phone screen to check the time: six and a half hours. It’s time to go.<br/>
Ethari checks one last time the alarm of his premises where he sells his creations and he's staying at the same time, then he hurries to his car of pretty plum color. When the engine purrs, Ethari’s thoughts are with his friends and his new colleague, whom he will soon find again. He long wondered how Runaan could be. Tiadrin had often told him about it because Lain and Him had known each other for many years, and on top of that: they were all fighting together. Only... he really didn’t expect Runaan... what ? To do this effect to him ? To please him ? Attracts and fascinates him with the brilliance and depth of his turquoise eyes ?</p>
<p>This thought makes his heart compress as he arrives at a crossroads where he must stop. The memory where Runaan seemed to be captivated by his hands come back to him.<br/>
<i>Why did he look at my hands like that ? His hands, if I have something to say on it is: that they are very soft and pleasant...  Stop Ethari ! This is really not the time to have such thoughts when your attention needs to be on the road, and especially...</i><br/>
He sighs with weariness, wishing abruptly not to think about the subject which has hurt him lately. Subject because of which he goes to the dojo to get his mind off things.<br/>
<i>Especially on the road</i>, he thinks to force his mind to think about another subject.</p>
<p>He makes sure the coast is clear and gets ready to go, when at the same time: a person with long hair as white as the moon runs through the crosswalk. His foot presses the brake by reflex, leaving the pedestrian in a hurry to pass. Pedestrian that he recognises to the second as Runaan with a look filled with surprise. A very pleasant surprise indeed. But Runaan didn’t notice him. He looks straight ahead to him.<br/>
Although Ethari tries to think of something other than his emerging feelings for his new colleague, he can’t hold his sweet smile from appearing as he crosses the passage.<br/>
And as he drives quietly down the road, he cannot help but swiftly slide his gaze to his left  where he sees the long white hair dancing to the rhythm of the steps in the back of Runaan.</p>
<p><i>A length of hair like his is rare these days. I really like.</i><br/>
The heat caused by his heart awakens him from his passing reverie as he turns to his right on a dirt road. He still travels a certain distance before parking in front of a building of moonshadow elves. A room specially built in the heart of a wood from which emanates the calming calm of nature. It’s more than a dojo to him !<br/>
<i>How beautiful it is. Built exactly as in ancient elven villages and towns</i>, thinks he getting out of his car.<br/>
He observes nature around him with an enchanted look. A happy smile on the face. The fresh morning air comes gently to prick his cheeks and the tips of his ears, but nothing prevents the tall elf from admiring the nature around him so quiet and so peaceful. And while he is in full reverie, inspired for new ideas of artistic creations, a voice is heard behind him.</p>
<p>- Oh ! Ethari ? Good morning !
- Huh ? Hey ! Good morning Runaan ! I didn’t even hear you come in. You’re as discreet as a mouse.<br/>
- Oh ? Uuh... Thank you. I think...</p>
<p>Ethari walks away from his car to join him and smiles at him to see him tuck his head into his scarf to hide his face. Maybe he’s cold ? Certainly, the temperature is low this morning.</p>
<p>- How are you this morning ?
- Fine... Thank you. You’re here for a fight session, if I understand it. How long have you been fighting ?</p>
<p>Ethari smiles with an embarrassed little laugh.</p>
<p>- I practiced martial arts for several years, but not since. And I thought to myself, taking up the fight again wouldn’t be a bad thing for me. I need to clear my head right now.<br/>
- Really? Well, you’re in the right place, smiles Runaan. Welcome to the Silver Moon Dojo.
- Thank you very much.
- And from what I see, continues Runaan observer. We are the first to arrive. It’s not so bad because : I have the keys.</p>
<p>While Runaan opens the main door, Ethari allows himself to observe more closely his colleague who happens to be slightly smaller than him. Thinner, more refined features. But the energy that emanates from Runaan imposes almost a certain respect mixed with a well concealed sweetness. Ethari notes that it is useless to ask him if he has been fighting for a long time : He sees it in this slender, solid body with well-defined muscles. Runaan must have been fighting for many years. Maybe longer than him ?</p>
<p>The door opens quietly. The two great elves cross the entrance hall taking care to remove their usual shoes, then Runaan guides Ethari to the men’s locker room before showing him around, starting with the ground floor where the regular fight sessions are mainly held : with a ring, strength training equipment and heart rate, as well as sanitary (showers as toilets).<br/>
On the upper floor is a completely different fighting room for the slightly more qualified fighters looking for more complex and aerial practice. When Runaan leads him to this room, Ethari does not expect to find material there that is generally more reserved for gymnastics than fights, with parallel bars, rings, beams, asymmetrical bars, and even a springboard and a trampoline. There’s just a floor made of rugs as thick as tatami as a fighting space, like a ring.</p>
<p>- You often use this piece? asks Ethari impressed by the energy and the calm of the place.
- On weekends, mostly, with Tia and Lain. After five days of preparation in the lower floor room, We can afford to have a little tougher sessions.
- But isn’t the presence of a trainer a good idea for these sessions?</p>
<p>A discreet laugh echoes in Runaan’s throat.</p>
<p>- I’m a trainer and instructor, Ethari.</p>
<p><i>Sorry ?!</i>
Ethari blushes with embarrassment. He had guessed that he had been fighting for a long time, but he would never have guessed that Runaan was also a trainer and instructor in combat !
- Sorry! I didn’t know. Tia never told me.
- Don’t be sorry, he reassures him. Everything is fine. But you’re right, my presence here makes sense for these sessions, because a person who is poorly trained and poorly heated can quickly get hurt here. The only people allowed to come here without my presence being really necessary are Tia and Lain. Mainly Tia: because she is very serious in terms of safety and practice.
- And Lain ?
- Because he’s in Tia’s custody.</p>
<p>Ethari raises an intriguing eyebrow, initially unsure of having perfectly heard. Lain is a serious person when he must to be. Unless... Oooh ! An amused smile appears on his lips, and quickly a laugh escapes. That’s it, he understood ! Runaan was making a joke.
- I see! It must be spectacular to see them both training here! As far as I’m concerned, I will never be ready for these sessions. I might break something.
- Not if you’re in my custody, says Runaan. If I find you’re not ready for a full session but you are enough for a workshop test: you have nothing to worry about. Come on, Tia and Lain should be here any minute, and I’d like to take a closer look at your level.</p>
<p>Ethari feels his cheeks blush with embarrassment at hearing Runaan say this to HIM in this way.</p>
<p>- I-I really haven’t practiced much, so...<br/>- No excuses with me.<br/>- It is not an excuse, replies Ethari by rushing to follow him. It’s just a warning to tell you not to... expect me to fight well.</p>
<p>Runaan looks up at the sky, rolling his eyes. 
- You’re here to learn, Ethari. All I’m gonna ask you to do is just show me what you can do, then make some corrections to potential bad postures. If you come knowing everything correctly, then why come ?</p>
<p><i>To look at you</i>, he thinks instantly with a sweet smile. The heat caused by his heart ignites his cheeks again until he becomes slightly dizzy. Why did he think that?! What was he thinking ?!
- Are you all right?
- Uh? Yes, yes. No problem.
- Sure? Did you eat this morning ?</p>
<p>This question makes him blush more.
- Well...
- Bad habit, criticism Runaan almost severe without expecting more response.
- It is not that I have this habit! defends Ethari with sweetness. Knowing what awaited me for the morning, I preferred not to have something in the stomach with a potential risk to spit it out all after.
- Ah... did Runaan who seems to be softening. I see. Excuse me, I had not looked at this situation from this angle.
- There are no problems. That said... I realize that I forgot to take a snack for after... he said with a penaud air. </p>
<p>Crossing the intense gaze of Runaan who rebukes him without uttering the slightest word, Ethari shrugs his shoulders smiling.
- That's right, I’ll stop by a grocery store on my way back.</p>
<p>Runaan emits some dubious approval sounds before inviting Ethari to change for the fight session. As he puts his bag in a locker, Ethari cannot help but admire once again the length of his colleague’s hair (and combat instructor!), a real silver white waterfall with a nice shade of blue caused by the play of light of a sunbeam. White waterfall that Runaan braids in no time before grabbing a gourd on the fly and closing his locker with grace, then disappearing.
When Ethari arrives in the room, Runaan is checking the safety of a punching bag, and then just testing it slightly.
- Tell me, Runaan, out of curiosity, how long has it been since you touched your hair?
- Think again,  I touch my hair every day.
- Ha ha. Very funny.
- This is the truth! </p>
<p>An involuntary but warm laugh escapes from Ethari’s throat.
- Ha ha haaa! Ah, I like you Runaan! But that’s not what my question was going. How long has it been since didn’t you cut your hair?
Runaan swings the punching bag before nodding his head with a satisfied air, then pivots on Ethari (who observes the braid following gracefully the movements of Runaan).
- I equalize them regularly, says Runaan. But if your question is : when was the last time I had my hair cut to the back of my neck ? The answer is: when I was eight years old.
- And how old are you today?
- You can try to guess. But watch out if I don’t like the number.</p>
<p>Ethari raises an eyebrow suddenly very intrigued. Runaan seems much more to be challenging him, to see the expression of his face, but to that of his voice. His voice seems more... teasing. Which choice is the most judicious ? Take the challenge or... walk away? Far too curious to know what attitude Runaan will adopt, Ethari does not consult his reason and follows his natural spontaneity with a mocking smile and an exaggerated a thoughtful expression by looking at it from head to feet... then from feet to head.
- May I ask what you are doing? asks Runaan, somewhat surprised, whose cheeks are beginning to take on colours.
- I’m trying to determine your age.
- Okay... um... uuh. Moon help me, he mumbles before he clears his voice. Can we get back to the subject for which you are here ?</p>
<p><i>The subject for which I’m here ? Oh ooooh...</i>
The memories of the last days come back in disorder in his mind in the form of a painful vice around his throat.<i> I came to clear my head because of few things, if it’s only one thing that poisons my moments of joy, but... I don’t really have the wish to discuss it for the moment...</i>
- Ethari ?</p>
<p>Runaan’s voice snatches him from his melancholy thoughts, making him react quickly with a slight burst. His colleague. No, instructor, observes him with a sort of anxiety.
- Um ?
- I don’t know what you were thinking, but apparently... I used a term that had the gift of upsetting you.
- It’s okay... it’s just... I don’t... really want to talk about it.</p>
<p>A strange silence settles between the two elves without any of them, nor the slightest breath, breaking him on the moment.</p>
<p>For his part, Runaan feels a discomfort touching his heart. To choose between feeling his heart beat warmly every time he looks at Ethari (or even when he listens to him speak and laugh) and the feeling of discomfort : he prefers to feel his heart beating for Ethari. Why doesn’t this horrible silence go away?
He seems to be thinking about the last moments before this silence comes. What did he say wrong ? <i>He doesn’t want to talk about it. Not talking about what ? I simply suggested to him to...</i> His eyes widened as he realized the misunderstanding. <i>He said he came to clear his head. It means he’s been through a bad time, and my question did not go in the right direction ! Runaan, you’re an idiot when you start being a mess to yourself!</i>
- Forgive me, Ethari. I was not clear in my words. When I talked about «  subject for which you are here », I meant the fight. Not about « subject that brought you here ».</p>
<p>His new colleague says nothing, like he was suddenly become deaf. But the colors that take his cheeks inform him otherwise. Then a beautiful hand comes to hide his nose, his cute redness, his eyes, and his mouth. Ethari’s face has disappeared from his field of vision.
- What an idiot... Can I disappear under the huge pile of tatami to make myself forget? he asks without daring to raise his head.</p>
<p>A new silence. But this time, the weight is completely different. It’s lighter. So lighter that... An involuntary but amused laugh escapes from Runaan’s throat. Thing that attracts the attention of Ethari who spreads his fingers for to let his eyes reappear.
- Oh no ! If I let you do this, Tia will think I martyred you and she’ll make me pay for it by the thousandth.
- In the thousandth ? he is amazed.
- No. More.</p>
<p>This time, it is the sweet laugh of Ethari that is heard for a few moments. </p>
<p>- I was also thinking, smiling while crushing a tear on the point of escaping from the corner of his eye. It’s strange, it doesn’t look like the Tiadrin I know. Except when she has a fever.</p>
<p>Runaan shows a smile with an approval sound, then invites her to take off his sports shoes before climbing on the tatamis for to get acquainted with the striking bag. It is only at this moment that Runaan really realizes that Ethari is a little bigger than him (just a little. Maybe five or six centimeters?), and that he has... really beautiful strong arms, from which emanates the soft and soothing energy that attracts it.
<i>I wonder what profession he practised before joining us at the bar ?</i> he thinks. <i>One thing is certain: he had to use his arms.</i></p>
<p>Silencing his thoughts and trying to forget the beating of his heart, Runaan brings back all his will to focus on his role as an instructor, and observes the posture that Ethari is supposed to take when he stands guard : lower foot not far enough back, chest slightly too bent forward, upper foot too curved inside. Small defects that Runaan takes the time to correct by explaining the physical consequences that Ethari may have if he does not correct his posture before, finally, let him hit in the bag. Again, Runaan observes Ethari as a teacher and shows him the right way to hit the bag. And Ethari, attentive pupil, imitates the gestures of Runaan until his body has understood the technique.</p>
<p>- Very good, congratulated Runaan. If you come more often, this posture will eventually become an automatism for you and you won’t have to ask yourself whether you’re in a good position or not. However... do you have gloves or strips for your hands ?
- Ah... Uh no.
- I can lend it to you if you want, it’ll save you from possible knuckle injuries.</p>
<p>The silence repeating its appearance, Ethari observes Runaan to know what the instructor expects from him, but Runaan actually went to his stuff on the bench to look at his watch.
- But what can they make? he grumbles. Tia is usually never late. Especially when one dares to call her «Tia».
- A late Tia, it’s never been seen before, comfirms Ethari by joining him. She should be here any minute. Wait. ls it just us ?
- For today, only. The others can’t make themselves available because of their schedules on Mondays and Tuesdays. But they’re here for the rest of the week. Well. I hope they arrive soon, otherwise we’ll have less time to practice. I’ll call Tia, he decides by seizing his cell phone.</p>
<p>Runaan composes the unlocking code on its touch screen showing a picture of a lunar animal lying with a ball-rolled cat near his head in main wallpaper just moments before Runaan presses the phone book to find Tiadrin’s number.
- Pretty Moonstrider, comments Ethari before Runaan brings the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>Then almost regrets having done it, realizing that he had just looked at yhe phone of his colleague and teacher without asking for permission and preparing to apologize when Runaan shows a loving and reassuring smile.
- Thank you.</p>
<p>He becomes silent again. Waiting for Tiadrin to pick up. A few long seconds pass before he hears the voice of his friend.</p>
<p>- <i>Yes Runaan ?</i><br/>- Good morning Tiadrin. Can we find out where you are ? You’re late.<br/>- <i>« We » ? Ethari is with you ?</i><br/>- Yes, he even arrived before me. Why?<br/>- <i>Can you put on speaker, please?</i><br/>- Of course.</p>
<p>Runaan moves the device away from his ear to press the appropriate icon with a look for his colleague.
- Come on, he listens.
- <i>Ethari. Lain sent you a message this morning to see if you could pick him up. He had a car problem.</i>
- Really ? But what time did he send it to me?
- <i>I sent it to you at 6:40 a,m, dear friend</i>, answers Lain with enthusiasm in a distant voice.
- I was on the road at this hour, says Ethari sorry. And I always put my phone on airplane mode when I’m driving.
- This is a good habit, comments Runaan delighted before returning to Tiadrin on the phone. And speaking « usually », if I understand correctly, Tiadrin, you’re both in your car ?
- <i>Yes.</i>
- And you’re on the phone with me.
- <i>What are you getting at?</i>
- Who’s driving ? </p>
<p>A silence of four long seconds suddenly enters. Ethari hits his forehead and lets his hand slide along his face to hear this too revealing silence, before Lain speaks with a much more distinct voice.
- <i>Tiadrin drives and I hold the phone.</i>
- But yes of course. Dare to think that I will swallow this lie! Tiadrin! Suddenly rebukes Runaan. Do you know that a lack of attention on the road can lead to an accident ?!
- <i>Yes dad ! And please don’t comment, mom!</i>
- You dare ?! exclaims Ethari outraged.
- I’m not joking, Tiadrin! Runaan loses his temper at the same moment.</p>
<p>Feeling a warm tension settling in his belly, Runaan takes a deep breath through the nose and exhales deeply through the mouth. When he speaks again, his voice is calm but always growling.
- How long do you think it’s gonna be?
- <i>You two can start warming up without us</i>, says Tiadrin. <i>We’ll catch up with you.</i>
- Good. See you later. Last question: who did you call « mom » ?
- <i>Ethari. Because he reminds me of my mother when he’s lecturing me. See you later, Runi !</i></p>
<p>Runaan hangs up, before Tiadrin, muttering between his teeth and puts his phone on the bench like he didn’t want to hear about it anymore. Gathering together his ideas, he ends up sitting breathing deeply in silence. At the end, he holds his elbow on his thigh to place his chin against his palm by sliding his eyes on Ethari, whose cheeks have taken on a small color. Their eyes meet without their minds reacting for a long minute.
The heat of the past moment finally fades to give way to a completely different atmosphere.
- « Mom » huh ?
- Don’t start, « Dad », warns Ethari, who starts laughing.
- Or what ?
- I’ll show you my talent for origami by folding you into a beautiful lotus flower.</p>
<p>Eyebrows raised with a grin on the corner of his lips, Runaan has an expression as amusing as surprising. Then emits a discreet laugh.
- Something tells me you have more than one talent.You don’t get strong arms like yours by practicing only origami.</p>
<p>Ethari widens the eyes of a pleasant surprise. Hearing his colleague, it’s like he took the time to look at him.
<i>But deep down...</i> he thought to himself by sliding his eyes to the side. <i>He is not alone.</i>
- It's true. I have other talents. But I think telling you, now, what I’m doing without giving you a chance to guess, would really not be fun.<br/>
- Oh! exclaims Runaan in an exaggerated way. Is this a riddle challenge ? Very well. «Guess the hidden talents of Ethari». Challenge accepted ! But in the meantime : come put on your shoes. We’re gonna warm up outside.</p>
<p>Still pleasantly fresh morning air brings slight tingling to the skin surface while the two tall elves do a small running in the wood enveloping the fighting room, like a guardian. Having not run since a while, Ethari is put behind by Runaan who (no doubt) is used to running regularly. At the beginning,  Ethari thought he was bothering his colleague and instructor about his pace, because Runaan had to slow down to join him several times. But in the end, he discovers that Runaan is a very patient person, adapting to his speed and giving excellent advice to improve his breathing and his amplitude.
When climbing a steep slope after a few kilometres, Runaan accelerates his pace and reaches the top of the coast almost effortlessly. Although impressed, Ethari is not trying to do the same thing and climbs the coast at a slower pace. He doesn’t remember having a sensation like this : to have that impression that his legs no longer wanted to follow and stay at the down of the coast for to tell him « we’re waiting for the elevator ». But his mind held fast and wanted at all costs to reach the top of this coast, in whole. Whether the legs and lungs agree or disagree.
When he gets to the top of the coast, the ground is a little flatter, and feel his pace accelerate naturally, Ethari supposes he’s starting to descend... and that Runaan dates back to his meeting with surprising ease.

</p><p>- Is everything all right?
- Yes, yes, I’m fine.
Ethari widens the eyes surprised to realize he can’t speak louder than a whisper.
- Hold on, says Runaan. We go down the coast, and then we only have flat ground. Take advantage of the descent to expel the air from your lungs and store more oxygen.</p>
<p>Ethari responds with a thumbs up to the advice given.
In the steep descent, the two elves play on their ankle joints, knees, and also their arms so as not to slip. The descent past, as his colleague had said, Ethari and Runaan find themselves running on a flatter forest ground. After travelling two kilometers, Runaan slows down their rhythm, to the great relief of Ethari’s body.
- Return to calm before the session, explains the instructor. You must have felt it: we warmed up the body and above all made the heart work.
- Hm hm.
- Are you all right?
- Yes.
- I see your lips moving, but I don’t hear you. </p>
<p>Ethari tries again, but he can’t breathe properly for to talk. He exhales deeply before filling his lungs with fresh air again. 
- I am all right!
- Ah ha!
- What?
- You’re in apnea when you run. It is involuntary. But it’s one thing to work on.</p>
<p>Runaan slows down the rhythm again until walking at a moderate speed. Ethari imitates him without to be coaxed and tries to keep the pace given by the combat instructor. 
- You do this every day? asks Ethari between two breaths.
- Not every day, but regularly.</p>
<p>Runaan turns on him with a smirk.
- Are you okay? Are you still breathing?
- I don't know. I think I’ve lost my lungs since three kilometers.
A laugh escapes from the mouth of Runaan who tries to restrain himself.
- Sorry. Excuse me. I hope in any case didn’t make you change your mind on today’s session. Right ?</p>
<p>To hear him talk like that, this sounds to worry in Ethari’s ears who shakes his head with an enthusiastic smile. This warm-up did him the greatest good!
- Not at all ! In reality, this little running gave me a taste for exercise ! I’m still on board !
- I’m glad to hear that. I hope the session will please you just as much.
- There is no reason I don’t like it. And speaking of that... What are the rates?
- The first two trials are free, if this is your worry. But usually, one session is eight lotus. For those who wish to come regularly, I set up a monthly subscription : thirty lotus a month if I lend the equipment. Twenty if the person has their own equipment. Payment by credit card, cheque, cash and I also accept barter on short term. The money goes to me to keep the building and the assassin course in good shape.
- Is there an assassin course ?
- A little further in the woods. I’ll show it to you on our next warm-up.</p>
<p>Ethari hums while imagining what the assassin course in the woods may look like, when Runaan hastens to add on a tone... sounding somewhat uncertain to his ears.
- I mean... if you want. I’m not forcing anything on you.
- I will be delighted, smiles simply Ethari. I am very curious to discover the location of the route and how it was set up. Oh! Look! Tia and Lain are behind us!
- They took the shortest circuit, says Runaan, looking over his shoulder.
Their two friends are at a distance of two hundred meters (more or less) to their position, when a petty little idea is born in the head of Runaan, drawing the attention of Ethari with a slightly mischievous smile. 
- Do I distance them alone or are you interested in a little race against them ?</p>
<p>Ethari feels his legs and lungs protest. But his mind shares the crazy envy to follow Runaan. For what reason ? He doesn’t know, but he wants to follow him.</p>
<p>- I don’t promise to get there before they do, but I’m willing to try.<br/>- On my mark : three, two, one... Now !</p>
<p>Without taking the time to reflect what foot to start from or how to breathe, Ethari starts the race to Runaan’s signal. Both distance the latecomers, that they hear grumbling after them. To his greatest amazement, Ethari no longer feels muscle pain in his legs, and manages to keep pace without being caught by Tiadrin and Lain, but without however manage to catch up with Runaan who seems to compete with the wind. Whithout realizing, he’s speeding up his pace.
His eyes start to sting him, then... slowly, tears escape, and quickly glide along his cheek. Every tear that escapes from his eyes, Ethari feels lighter... More free than he’s been lately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes what we live in life is little thing, but keeps an impact on us...</p>
<p>I hope the update was appreciated.</p>
<p>I wish you a very Happy New Year. Be happy to live, stay healthy and may joy and happiness illuminate every day of this new year !</p>
<p>See you soon !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of the first chapter ! I hope you enjoyed it !</p>
<p>Thank you for your reading!<br/>I will try to publish the next chapter before 2021 ! xP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>